1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling fan, and more particularly relates to a cooling fan having improved stationary blades.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of the electronic technology, electronic packages such as CPUs (central processing units) are generating more and more heat that requires immediate dissipation. Cooling fans are commonly used in combination with heat sinks for cooling CPUs.
Oftentimes, a cooling fan includes a stator and a rotor. The rotor includes a hub and a plurality of fan blades extending outwardly from the hub. A permanent magnet is arranged in the hub and surrounds the stator. The stator includes a stator core with coils winding therearound. When electrical currents are supplied to the coils, the rotor is pushed by magnetic force of the coils to rotate and thus the fan blades produce a forced airflow. A hollow frame is configured for supporting the rotor and the stator therein. A column-shaped supporting base is formed in a central of the frame, and a number of ribs interconnecting the supporting base and the frame. Unfortunately, when the forced airflow flows through the frame, turbulent flows will be generated after the airflow encounters the ribs so as to have an adverse effect on the blast pressure enhancement. Consequently, the efficiency of the fan is reduced.
For the foregoing reasons, therefore, there is a need in the art for a new cooling fan which overcomes the above-mentioned problems.